


Now That I Found You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Caretaking, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Facial Shaving, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Baby's got blue eyes/Like a clear blue sky/Watching over me
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Now That I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



On this morning, Jared grins as he takes in the sight of his beloved dressed in a pair of boxers that were bright pink with cupcakes printed on them and the waistband decorated with little cute white bows sewn into the cloth. They were a gag gift for Christmas, and Jared never expected Jensen to wear the ridiculous boxers, much less like them. “Thanks, baby. I love ’em.” He had honestly confessed as he wrapped Jared in a hug. Jared thought his boyfriend was joking, and yet here Jensen was, sitting on the porch in the sun wearing only those boxers as he read over next week’s script.

Jensen’s skin is golden by the warm rays shining down on him and his freckles stand out beautifully, his lips soft and sweet looking, lean body rippling with toned muscles and long sexy bowlegs that stretch for miles. For a moment Jared simply stands in the doorway enjoying the beauty that is his lover. When Jared’s heart skips a beat, he can’t help but give into the desire to be close to the man he loves, he sits down beside Jensen and leans over, pressing little kisses to each tiny freckle. Jensen smiles and pulls him closer, gives him a loving kiss, the both of them grinning like fools in love.

Jared's scruffy beard tickles Jensen. He brushes his fingers over Jared's jaw, thinking it was time for the scruff to go.

Moving into the bathroom, Jensen fills the sink with steaming water, not scalding, but soothingly hot. A towel in hand and a sharp razor in his grasp, along with a can of shaving cream. Jared, having broke his hand yet again, clumsy puppy dog he is, sits in the chair with his hands clasped together on his tummy, eyes fluttering drowsy as he waits patiently.

Jensen brushes his fingers through the grizzly scruff on his lover's jaw, tickling him, and he smiles when Jared giggles softly. A pair of barber’s shears is first, slow snips carefully cutting the soft curling beard. Jared is trusting, body relaxed and eyes closed; content while Jensen's hands are steady as he trims away the wisps of hair.

The shaving cream follows afterwards, foamy and fluffy, coating Jared's cheeks and jaw, throat and chin. Jensen takes his time, spreads it over every single bit of skin with a slow, gentle touch. 

Jared groans blissfully as Jensen's fingers lightly massage his jaw while the warm bliss and happiness of home sweet home coils in his tummy. The warm steam filling the bathroom mingles the aroma of earthly shave cream, relaxing Jared as Jensen drags the sharp blade across his cheek and down his jaw, running firm but gentle pressure over the stubble. 

Jensen is careful along Jared’s throat and the younger man does not show any signs of fear; only trust and love as the sharp blade dances over his skin. Jensen works in silence, skillful and sure in his strokes as he drags the blade over Jared's face to wash away the scruff. 

When he finishes he dips the towel into the warm water and soothes it over Jared’s face, smiling as his boyfriend hums softly when the warmth kisses his baby soft skin. He dabs away whatever foam is left until there is none at all. 

Jared opens his eyes and gazes up at his beloved boyfriend, smiling fondly. He parts his lips, wishing for a kiss, and when Jensen leans down to kiss him lovingly, his heart flutters like the wings of a beautiful, white dove.

Jensen heart fluttered in his chest as butterflies swarmed his tummy when Jared spread his arms wide in a ask for a hug. He giggled and immediately wrapped his arms around Jared to embrace him in a loving bear hug. Jared kissed the top of Jensen's head and held him close, savoring the feeling home and happiness that vibrated in his heart. It was late in the night, Jared needed rest. 

Jensen kindly promised to stay the night. “Come on, beautiful. Let’s go to bed and cuddle.” 

Jared floated blissfully on a fluffy cloud with the suggestion; smiling, he kissed Jensen's forehead, then followed him as he leads him to the bed. As night fell on the town, two soul mates cuddled in a cozy bed of love. 

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/811557.html?thread=103228453#t113784101)


End file.
